pokemon_world_tour_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
003 - Crisis At The Police Station!
Episode Synopsis We rejoin our heroes in the midst of an attack on the Viridian City Police Department. Who's attacking? Who are the casualties? Will Rose and Cobalt make it out alive? Join Jake, Josh, and Alan in this week's episode to find out! Episode Summary Rose and Cobalt jump right back into the action to begin the episode. As the Viridian Police Station is filled with smoke and dust from an explosion, Rose and Cobalt can hear dramatic music filling the air, as well as see two silhouetted figures, one male and one female. As the smoke begins to clear away, the pair is shown, wearing matching black uniforms; the female having curly purple hair and a mean look while the male has chartreuse hair and a smug grin. Bango, noticing something on the other side of the room, runs over to the Alakazam that had warned them of the attack. Rose impulsively follows him as the Team Rocket members introduce themselves as Billy and Bonnie, fulfilling the Rocket quota with a dramatic and rhyming speech. Cobalt, oblivious to Rose's actions, walks towards Team Rocket as smoke pellets are thrown into the room, making it almost impossible to see. Not yet affected by the smoke, Rose and Bango discover a "giant, cartoonish grab hand" as it sinks down from the ceiling, trying to snatch the Alakazam. Rose Commands Bango to Ember the cord attaching the hand, melting the plastic away to reveal a hole in the roof. In said hole lies the real Bonnie and Billy. To hide themselves, Bonnie Commands her "Stinky Cat" to use Poison, covering up the hole Rose had revealed. As the Poison and smoke start to dissipate, the Rocket duo can no longer be seen through the hole, and what had appeared to be them inside the station are revealed to be card board cutouts. Also shown in the now cleared room is Rose's grandmother, Odessa, collapsed on the ground as she coughs and sputters. As all the Jennys are trying to see to their predicament and Odessa's health, Rose takes the opportunity the commotion gives her to steal Andromeda Jenny's (her third cousin twice removed) badge. This crime only seems to be noticed by Private Psy, who stays quiet, and releases a mist close to Odessa's face, allowing her to drink the water and regain some brief consciousness. She calls to Rose and is only able to hand the parcel Rose had delivered to her and mumble "Moltres. Rocket." before she passes out. Joy and Chansey show up and take Odessa back to the Pokemon Center, leaving lots of frazzled Jennys in their wake. Rose calls her mother, Ambrosia, to fill her in on the details of what happened moments before, barely giving her any time to talk before hanging up the phone to chase after Billy and Bonnie. Cobalt and Rose begin to fight about whether to follow after the Rocket's or go fishing, but are interrupted as Private Psy and WATTson being to look for clues. WATTson is able to find footprints and leads the group towards Route 22, where they spot the two uniformed criminals trying to run away. Cobalt gives chase, and Bonnie and Billy have no choice but to fight. Rose, quick on the draw, Commands Bango to use Ember while Billy calls out "Trash Pile", his Trubbish. Cobalt then throws out Minuet and Bonnie releases her Stunky, Stinky Cat. As they enter a short lived combat, Bonnie uses her turn to have Stinky Cat use Poisonous Gas, causing a purple mist of poison to surround the combat area. Cobalt and Rose hear what seems to be the clinking of metal on the ground before Bonnie announces that they are running away, though they aren't able to run before Cobalt Commands Minuet to use Confusion on Billy. It does affect him, but does no stop their escape. Minuet then uses its wings to blow away the poisonous gas in the area, revealing a trap of Spikes for the couple should they had tried to follow the Rockets. With a quick spray of Antidote on Bango and Rose, the group heads to the Viridian Pokemon Center to heal up. Cobalt, after everyone is done being healed, convinces Rose to go fishing, even though she has no idea how to fish. Cobalt speaks with another man fishing at the Pond they had been told about earlier, and after a few bad rolls, Rose decides to show him how fishing should be done. She is able to reel in a fish, but not well enough to stop the Magikarp as it flies towards her face. Trying to be heroic, Cobalt jumps in front of Rose and takes the fish to the face, and the episode ends with the fisherman laughing at Cobalt's misfortune. Cast Josh Nichols as Cobalt Elm Jake Mason as Rose Jenny Alan Sells (GM) Trivia To be added soon... Category:Episodes